theologyprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Theology Proper Questions
1. Scripture presupposes the existence of God. What, then, does that tell us about our ability to know God? In what way can we know God? '''Scripture presupposes the existence of God. Therefore, man must be able to recognize the existence of God before reading the Scriptures by looking at His creation. We can know God in a general sense in this manner and can identify some of His attributes; however, we cannot have a personal relationship with Him until we read God's word and understand His special revelation. --Emily '''2. What do we mean when we talk about the "essential nature of God"? Please list and explain that which makes up God's essential nature. The essential nature of God are those things which are attributed to God which make Him who He is. They are those things which, if He were lacking, He would not be God. There are four aspects to this essential nature: pureness of Spirit, personal-ness, infinite perfection, and perfections being one. God being pure in Spirit means He is completely Spirit and is not restricted by the physical creation. The personal-ness of God is rooted in His triune nature meaning He by substance is a personal being; however, He is also relational to Christians and communicates with man. God's perfection is ultimate; there is no area in which He is lacking. In fact, in order for anything else to be considered perfect, it must measure up to God's standard of perfection. Finally, God is not decomposable. Although triune, He cannot be broken apart in any way. Thus, He is complete; His attributes are not true for one part of Him and not the other; rather, they are true for the whole Being, for He is one. --Emily 3. What do we mean when we say that God is "one essence and three persons"? Has this ever been challenged in the history of the church? Is the Doctrine of the Trinity supported by Scripture or by reason alone? Please explain. '''The Doctrine of the Trinity is difficult to explain. However, when we say that God is "one essence and three persons," we are saying that God is One. He is not multiple people; He is one Being, but there are three distinct persons contained in God. This has been a hotly debated issue for centuries. Some even consider Christians to be polytheistic because of the Doctrine of the Trinity. However, it is strongly supported by Scripture. For instance, in Deuteronomy 6:4, the Bible says, "Hear, Oh Israel! Yahweh, our God, Yahweh is one." However, the Bible also makes clear mention of the three persons of God both in the Old Testament (Genesis 1:1-3, Isaiah 48:16, Isaiah 61:1, etc.) and the New Testament (Luke 1:35, Matthew 3:16-17, Matthew 17:1-8, etc.). Reason is not sufficient to understand the Trinity because it cannot lead to an understanding of the Trinity. Our minds are incapable of comprehending the inner workings of our great God. However, we must trust the writings of Scripture in dealing with His person. --Emily '''4. Please explain the doctrine of Perichoresis. This doctrine says that each member of the Godhead surrounds and envelopes the others. Thus, they are inseparable: wherever one is, the other two are also. Also, each member contains the other members; therefore, each one is completely God and all of God. --Emily 5. Is there subordination within the Trinity? What sort of subordination is it? '''There is no subordination in terms of essence or nature (ontology). God the Father is not greater than God the Son or God the Holy Spirit, or vice versa. However, economically, there is subordination. Each member of the Godhead has specific activities which it performs. --Emily '''6. What is the significance of studying God's names? What do they reveal about God? Our God is extremely complex and incomprehensible. Thus, it is impossible for one name to completely describe Him. By studying His various names, we are better able to magnify specific attributes of God and gain a better grasp of His nature. Each name highlights a particular aspect of His character and lets us view Him in a different light. --Emily 7. What is the difference between God's communicable and incommunicable attributes? Please choose three communicable attributes and summarize how these attributes are reflected in man. Communicable attributes are those attributes which both God and man can possess. For instance, God is loving, orderly, and joyful. Man is also capable of loving and, although his love is imperfect compared to God's love. Additionally, man has the potential to be orderly. Despite our sinful tendencies towards chaos, most people prefer order and, whether through washing their floors or picking up their toys, attempt to maintain or create order. Finally, man can be joyful. Go to nearly any American household on Christmas day, and one can witness the veracity of that statement. Certainly our joy is imperfect in contrast to God's. Yet, the victorious Olympian and the proud mother are all testimony to the joy man is capable of. Incommunicable attributes, meanwhile, are those which only God can possess such as omnipotence, omniscience, and omnipresence. Man cannot possibly obtain these things and cannot even fully comprehend them. --Emily